HarmoKnight
HarmoKnight (Japanese: リズムハンター ハーモナイト Rhythm Hunter: HarmoKnight) is a rhythm platform game released for the 3DS that is exclusive to the . The game was released in Japan on September 5, 2012 and in North America, Europe and Australia on March 28, 2013. The game was directed by James Turner of Game Freak. The game mixes elements from the rhythm and platformer genres in a variety of musical stages, some of which were inspired by music from the Pokémon games. HarmoKnight is one of the few games outside of Pokémon that Game Freak has developed since the debut of the series. Blurb Cover your ears – the planet of Melodia is under attack in this new game from the makers of Pokémon! The evil Noizoids, under the orders of their leader Gargan, aren’t just disrupting the normal tuneful lives of Melodians everywhere – they’ve also kidnapped Ariana, the princess of Symphony City! Help Tempo, the boy chosen to wield the legendary staff, and his friends as they travel across Melodia on a musical adventure in HarmoKnight, only from Nintendo eShop on Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL. Over 50 stages of rhythm-action fun await, including bonus stages featuring much-loved tunes from some of your favourite Pokémon games! Gameplay The player constantly moves forward and has jump over obstacles or hit enemies to get notes in order to finish the stage. If the player loses all their hearts or fall down a pit they lose and have to restart the stage. The notes collected in a stage are used to bloom a flower at the end of each stage. If not enough notes are collected the flower won't bloom and the player receives a So So... ranking on that stage, if a certain amount of notes are collected the flower will bloom into a silver flower and the player receives a Good ranking, if even more are collected the flower will bloom into a golden flower and reward the player with a Great ranking. Worlds The game is played out in 'stages' which act as the games levels. Each themed World has 8 stages (excluding Showtime Island and Metal Mountains, which only have 3). There are some stages that play outside of worlds, such as the tutorial level Woodwin Village and the Bonus Stages (Pokémon-themed stages). Every Stage has the option of playing at a Normal speed and a Fast speed. Getting a Great rank on both modes will unlock official game art on the lower touch-screen. While the art unlocked is normally of a standard enemy, Boss levels will always reveal the image of the boss that was fought on that stage. In case of the Bonus Levels, playable character art will be unlocked and for World 8 Concept art will be unlocked. * World 1: Marching Hills **8 Stages: Mini-Boss: Growliks - Boss: Growlord * World 2: Rock Range **8 Stages: Mini-Boss: Dragnarock - Boss: Buzzooka * World 3: Calypso Beach **8 Stages: Mini-Boss: Octarina - Boss: Discordred * World 4: Showtime Island **3 Stages: Mini-Boss: none - Boss: none * World 5: Sleighbell Slopes **8 Stages: Mini-Boss: Howliks - Boss: Winterwulf * World 6: Metal Mountains **3 Stages: Mini-Boss: none - Boss: none * World 7: Baroque Volcano **8 Stages: Mini-Boss: Classikaos - Boss: Gargan *World 8: Sky Roost (unlocked by finding all 5 Pinklefs) **8 stages: Mini-Boss: none - Boss: none Pokémon-themed bonus stages The following stages based on remixed themes from the Pokémon games can be unlocked as Bonus Stages: * The Gym: Pokémon Gym theme from (unlocked by clearing Marching Hills in World 1). ** Good rank: 42 notes, Gold rank: 62 notes * Route 26: theme from (unlocked by clearing Rock Range in World 2). ** Good rank: 28 notes, Gold rank: 48 notes * Your Bicycle: Bicycle theme from (unlocked by clearing Calypso Beach in World 3). This stage is included as the third stage replacing Adventure Awaits! in the demo. ** Good rank: 45 notes, Gold rank: 65 notes * Champion Battle!: theme from (unlocked by clearing Sleighbell Slopes in World 5). ** Good rank: 85 notes, Gold rank: 105 notes * Trainer Battle!: battle theme from (unlocked by clearing Baroque Volcano in World 7). ** Good rank: 181 notes, Gold rank: 201 notes Gallery HarmoKnight Pokémon level.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Pokémon Gym Theme Harmo Knight Pokémon Level 5.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Kanto Route 26 Theme Harmo Knight Pokémon Level 6.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Bicycle Theme Harmo Knight Pokémon Level 7.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Champion Theme Harmo Knight Pokemon Level 1.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Trainer Battle Theme Harmo Knight Pokemon Level 2.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Trainer Battle Theme Harmo Knight Pokemon Level 3.png|Pokémon-themed stage with Trainer Battle Theme External links * Iwata Asks | 1. Just Give It A Go! | Iwata Asks: HarmoKnight | Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon game crossovers es:HarmoKnight zh:節奏獵人和聲騎士